


Еще раз, с чувством

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs





	Еще раз, с чувством

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766650) by [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas). 



Она снова здесь. Почему-то ей кажется, что это в последний раз. Она решает прогуляться, пока Доктор занят разговорами с детьми. Они слушают его, он слушает себя, так что она тихонько ускользает от них и заново знакомится с кораблем, который когда-то был ее домом. Она идет по коридорам, проводит рукой по стене — по телу бежит приятная дрожь, и счастье захлестывает ее волной.

«Привет, старушка!» — тихо произносит она и почти слышит, как когда-то то же самое говорил ей Гарри, а она просила его прекратить. Широко улыбнувшись, она прислоняется лбом к стене и думает о потерянном друге. По телу пробегает приятная волна и кожа покрывается мурашками; она понимает, что ТАРДИС делает все возможное, чтобы утешить ее.

Краем глаза она видит движение, выпрямляется и смотрит на Доктора, стоящего в конце коридора. Она с улыбкой кивает ему, давая понять, что скоро к нему присоединится. Засунув руки в карманы, он медленным шагом возвращается в консольную, а она снова опускает руку на поверхность стены.

«Позаботься о нем. Когда-нибудь он потеряет нас всех, как и мы теряли многих. Ты все, что у него есть». Ее снова окатывает теплая волна, и они прощаются друг с другом в последний раз.


End file.
